


Wood Elf Landlubber: Oxventure Side Story

by Outsidexboxscribe



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Hold on guys better stuff is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsidexboxscribe/pseuds/Outsidexboxscribe
Summary: Merilwen is seasick, but gets some help from an unexpected source.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Wood Elf Landlubber: Oxventure Side Story

Merilwen wished her stomach would stop doing backflips.

She knew that she was going to hate the sea that very first night she slept aboard  _ The Joyful Damnation _ . The constant rocking of the ship back and forth gave her an unprecedented amount of nausea. It felt like the sound of creaking wood and waves crashing against said wood was going to be permanently imprinted in her brain. She had choked down just enough food to survive and threw up everything else. 

Now she found herself laying flat on her back on the main deck. Watching the sky made her feel at least a little better. The way the clouds hung in the air invoked a certain calm in Merilwen. 

“Get over yourself why don’t you?” Prudence teased, sitting down next to Merilwen. Of course, sitting in the proper ladylike way. How did she always look so fancy and prim, even on the ocean? 

“Whadda mean by that?” Merilwen groaned, holding her stomach. She tipped her head to the right, looking over at the bemused Prudence. She was definitely more casually dressed then when all of them had met, wearing a tied off flowing red crop top and silky black leggings. Yet somehow, the warlock had maintained a certain elegance that Merilwen could barely comprehend. 

“We’ve been sailing for a week, why are you still doing your best impression of a starfish?” Prudence asked bluntly, leaning over Merilwen a little bit. A devilish smile played at her mouth. Heh, devilish, it was funny because Prudence was a terrifying demon. 

“I hate the bloody ocean. Prudence I can’t deal with this…” Merilwen whined. She didn’t care how much she sounded like a petulant child. This sucked. Why couldn’t they sail through the woods or something? 

Prudence huffed and shook her head. “If that’s the case, why were you okay that first night?”

“I wasn’t ok! I could barely sleep-“ Merilwen found herself cut off by a red hand gesturing for her to stop talking. 

“I mean before that, when we were drinking and singing the hours away.” Prudence corrected in a condescending manner, sounding like she was going to bust out a ruler and smack a hand or two. Merilwen had to think about that one. 

In hindsight, when she had been with all of her friends, it had all been so much easier. She should’ve been nauseous, but she wasn’t. Everything had been such a lovely dream. Rather than the current seawater nightmare. 

“Love, sit up.” Prudence said before grabbing Merilwen’s wrist and yanking her into a sitting position. To the Elf’s surprise, this didn’t immediately cause her to die. Her stomach lurched a fair bit, but her body didn’t melt onto the deck. 

“Merilwen, most of this nausea stuff is in your head. You’re making it worse by thinking about it so much.” Prudence added finally, then she slid her hand on top of Merilwen’s.

“I need you around here. Do you really think these boys are going to take care of themselves?” Prudence said, now smiling warmly. As if now they were both in on the joke. Merilwen found herself bursting into giggles, covering her mouth. The idea of male trio all by themselves was pretty silly. 

Merilwen sighed and nodded. She really did need to pull herself together, she couldn’t let the ocean beat her. It was just a neverending expanse of blue water after all. One that contained an infinite amount of horrors that even Merilwen wouldn’t be able to talk to...oh god. She started to shake, her head spinning again. 

She felt the Tieflings hand squeeze tighter. “Hey, stop that, what’s that going to do?” Prudence hissed. 

“Listen Merilwen, what’s one thing that you could do that would make your nausea go away? Once you think of it, do it.” Prudence let go and then stood up, walking away from Merilwen. Leaving her with a lot of thoughts to sift through.

After a while, she stumbled her way over the ladder attached to the highest mast of the ship. Merilwen took a deep breath, and started to climb her way up. She could feel the wind start to pick up in her ears as she got higher and higher into the sky. 

She pulled herself up into what she figured was an old washtub. However, Corazon called it “the crows nest”. She poked her head up into it, and crawled inside. 

Dob looked up at her and smiled, setting his lute down and scooting over to give her space. Merilwen gladly took this space and moved in, leaning over the side casually. The ship seemed a lot more grand and beautiful from this angle. 

“Are you feeling better? Sorry I couldn’t make any proper nausea medicine for you. I couldn’t find a single recipe!” Dob said quickly, giving her as much space as he could in the tiny crows nest. 

“It’s ok, I’m feeling much better now.” Merilwen shrugged, it wasn’t a lie. “Still, do you think you could play me a song?” She asked, turning to him with twinkling eyes. 

Dob nodded and pulled out his lute, and Merilwen turned back away. She closed her eyes just in time to hear his voice wash over her.

_ Like the dolphin who guides you, you bring us beside you _ _  
_ _ To light up the darkness and show us the way _ _  
_ _ For though we are strangers in your silent world _ _  
_ _ To live on the land we must learn from the sea _ _  
_ _ To be true as the tide and free as a wind swell _ _  
_ _ Joyful and loving in letting it be _ _  
  
_

_ Aye Calypso the places you've been to _ _  
_ _ The things that you've shown us _ _  
_ _ The stories you tell _ _  
_ _ Aye Calypso, I sing to your spirit _ _  
_ _ The men who have served you so long and so well _ __  
  


As the words danced around her ears, Merilwen wondered who Calypso was. Then again, knowing the songs wasn’t really why she listened to Dob sing, was it? She realized that being on the admittedly scary ocean would be something she could get used to. What she wouldn’t be able to get used to, was life without her new crewmates. Nevermind her best friend Dob. 

So she began to hum along to yet another tune she had never heard, but hoped to learn someday. Which just about summed up this entire group. They were all new, but she didn’t want them to be new for long. She wanted to know them.

“Oi! Could you shut up already!” Corazon yelled below them. Dob didn’t shut up.

“I hate bottle episodes.” The captain grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've emerged from my slumber once again, a toxic mixture of quarantine and getting addicted to Critical Role sapped any semblance of work ethic I may of had to begin with. But I'm back...for now. This fluff piece was something I wrote close to a year ago, and just felt like publishing today.


End file.
